Anna's power
by bunnytink
Summary: this is a story about Anna's power and how she got it. this is written by some one who is 10
1. Chapter 1

Elsa woke up with a sizzle of fire and saw Anna with red flowers around her.

"ANNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Elsa.

Anna explained "This is my power I don't know how I got it but this is me!" Elsa looked at her with pleasure, thrilled Anna has a power and together they made water.

"Stop that," said Elsa "you will burn this place down." Anna looked at her with understanding. "I guess that is true and I don't want to hurt you," she said.

"Well you're not alone I was like that, it's sad but I can help you."

"Thanks, but I am different."

"Well we both have powers."

Anna thought about this statement and knew that they were the same inside, but Elsa remember her hair was whit because of snow and Anna's hair was …bright red as if she was a volcano and her hair was lava.

"Elsa what are you looking at?" Anna asked

"Your hair!"

"Really… Oh my god its bright RED and the streak of white is gone Elsa, what's happening?!"

"Keep calm its normal. Look at my hair."

"I guess it is but why don't we go to the tolls?"

"But let's first see what you can do. Where could we practise?"

"Oh well, we could go to your snow fort."

"That's a great idea and we can see if you can make stairs!"

So they tried to make stairs but Anna's stairs were only lava. Elsa thought to freeze it and it worked soon the lava was stone, so they went up, up and up twisting and turning to the north mountain. Following Elsa's command's to get there, it was hard, but eventfully they got there.

"Why don't I try to make a puppy?" Anna asked

"Ok!" Elsa replied

So he made a little fire poodle and Elsa covered it with snow it became real, real puppy! They saw this cute puppy for them to keep and it ate snow and fire! She made many things including a mini statue of herself but then Kristoff came and saw her. He knew something had happened and what he had to do was go to the trolls and they did.

All the trolls looked at her with great surprise. They looked at her hair and how it was red but grand pappy knew how she got it.

"You got the power when you showed that much love for your sister, when you almost died." Grand pappy troll said.

So they went to the town to tell them the news. The townspeople were all a bit scared of her but she knew she was good in side. Most of them did not want to go near her until she could control it like Elsa. Anna thought maybe she should be locked in a fire proof room but Elsa would not let her, instead the whole castle was made fire proof. Most people trusted Elsa when she said that Anna was harmless but some did not want to believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

One late night in the tavern there was one loud speaker who was Hans.

"We have got to kill Princess Anna. If we don't she will kill us and our children!" stated Hans

"Let's make a plot. I know a servant called Shorty, who could put a bomb in her room. The walls are fire proof so it will only explode in her room," said a shouty man.

They did not realise that a servant was in that tavern listing to every word they said.

"Let's do it tomorrow," said Hans.

"Yeah," answered the townspeople in the tavern.

The servant scuttled out, no one realised he ran to the castle and told them all the details. They decided to make a defence for their rooms and they wondered if it would work and their plan probably would because the Shorty decided not to help Hans with his plan. The next day the Hans and some of the townspeople who plotted against the princess started to carry out the plan and so they got a servant costume and Hans wore it.

Back at the palace, Anna and Elsa were getting ready their defences.

"Ok, all guards are here except the ones at the gate," explained Elsa

"But what will happen? If someone comes in, would you use your ice powers?" asked Anna

"It will be ok and I would save us because I love you," answered Elsa

"I am afraid we are going to die!" whispered Anna

"No we are not!" said Elsa calmly

"Ok sorry, you know I trust you," said Anna

At that moment Hans was dressed as a servant and crept into the room.

"Hans, are you trying to kill me?" asked Anna

"It's for your own good and if you set me one fire the bomb will explode," said Hans with a smile on his face

"Elsa!" called Anna

"It would be my pleasure!" joked Elsa

In a second Hans was frozen. They put him in prison and that was where he belonged and even his parent agreed. Hans managed to escape and he did it with one thing on his mind; the blood of Anna on his hands and Elsa's hand in marriage! He pictured the scene in his head, Elsa begging for her life as Anna's body lay on the floor and him saying "only if you marry me". Elsa would have no choice but to say "yes" and he would be king one day. But for now he has just escaped.


End file.
